Who's the father?
by 7shikatema1
Summary: Temari get pregnant but doesn't know who the father is. All she remembers is the handsome man at the masquerade party.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Shikamaru ... No one is going to know it's you behind that mask. It's a masquerade party with people that come from countries miles away from here!"

"Only because my face is hidden doesn't mean I'm going to act like Naruto or Kiba..."

"Your so lazy Shikamaru I swear... You're never going to find love if you keep isolating yourself from people!"

"Ino, only because I don't fantasize about 'the one' like you do doesn't mean I won't find love and-"

"Ugh... I hope you're not waiting for Temari to make the first move!"

Having been sitting in the same plastic chair for about 2 hours since the party started he decided maybe now would be a good time to stretch his legs. The constant nagging of women was starting to get to him. First his mother and now Ino...

His mother had gone through so much trouble to getting him a tux and buying him a black mask that covered his eyes, forehead and most of his nose to make him look as presentable as any rich man. She even went so far as to suggest a new hair style for the party so it wouldn't make it so obvious it was him. His ears were still ringing from her yelling.

 _"Shikamaru I want grandchildren ok? And I don't want to be too old when they do arrive so just stay still and let me fix you up!"_

 _She put on my mask and tied it behind my head. She double knotted it just to make sure it didn't fall during the party._

 _I could've just gotten up at that moment and left but since I wasn't going to be recognized by anybody I decided to let the woman do as she please... Just this once_

 _When she saw I wasn't going to rebel she reached for the ponytail and yanked it off, releasing my hair to fall over my shoulders._

 _Thinking this was her idea of a new style I started to get up when she quickly pulled me back down on the chair. "Not so fast! I'm not a lazy bum that my definition of a new hair style is just taking off your ponytail!"_

 _"Troublesome..."_

 _Too concentrated with ideas going through her head she didn't nag him. Instead she brought out some scissors, a comb, and some gel._

 _After 20 minutes of snipping and combing she straightened up and with her hands on her hips she let out a sigh "well what do you think?"_

 _He looked at how proud she looked. Never had she had a glowing smile... Well not that he had seen before anyway._

 _He got up and made his way to the bathroom. He was left speechless when he saw a young man with hair combed backwards. His mom had applied gel making his hair look smooth and shiny. Not only did his hair have a new appearance but his face somehow looked more mature. Never had he thought he could look so... So... Attractive!_

 _"I see you like it" she said smirking at him from the reflection on the mirror._

 _"Tsh" he wasn't going to tell her anything that was going to feed her ego. It'll only encourage her to be more troublesome._

 _"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL-"_

What a troublesome woman...

He spotted a table with drinks and food and made his way through the crowd. Not caring to leave Ino by herself.

As he poured some punch into his cup he noticed the drink was spiked. It was as expected. Naruto is hosting the party after all.

Well it seems he was going to let himself have a good time after all he thought to himself as he drank down everything in his cup. He quickly refilled it and drank again, repeating the process over and over again.

Having no more strength to keep himself standing, he took a seat next to the punch and refilled another cup.

"Seems like you've had enough if you ask me"

He snorted at the woman's remark. "Hmm well I don't know if it's me or you who's had enough because I don't remember asking anything" if it had been any other person he would've not responded but when it came to nagging women he was ready to put them in their place.

"So you're not as drunk as I thought you to be" she said in amusement.

He looked up to the voice and was shocked at the beautiful woman in front of his eyes. She had the most sparkling eyes he'd ever seen. They were a perfect example of teal. Her hair was neatly brushed going down to her shoulders. Her sandy blonde hair wasn't very radiant but it complimented her face perfectly. She too had a black mask that covered her eyes and nose but her peach colored lips were left uncovered for everyone to see.

He lost all interest in bickering with her. He was mesmerized by her and couldn't seem to look away. He cursed his hormones and the alcohol. Why couldn't he have gotten sick before the party or better yet passed out right now instead of having to deal with these feelings. Interrupting his inner battle she came closer and whispered in his ear.

"If you keep looking at me like that you're going to give me the wrong idea"

A shiver went down his spine and before he knew it, he was lip locked with the woman.

He could smell the alcohol in her breath as he deepened the kiss. He started to guide her, without breaking their intimacy, towards a closet he had seen on his way to the table.

He reached for the knob and was relieved it was unlocked.

In a quick motion he stepped inside bringing her with him. Closing the door behind him with his foot he started letting his hands roam around her every curve.

She broke the kiss, panting for air. It was dark in the closet so he couldn't tell if she was happy with his actions but he didn't care at the moment. Somehow he was filled with stamina.

He pressed her against the wall and started sucking on her neck. She moaned quietly trying to keep herself in control. He was starting to get impatient with the slow progress he was making. He ran his hands inside her dress, quickly grabbing on to her underwear and pulled on it enough for them to reach her knees. She let her underwear fall to ground and moved her hands to his pants.

He felt the heat coming all throughout his body and didn't need any confirmation to know she was just as turned on as he was. Not caring about the consequences that could become of this he lifted her up as she crossed her legs around him.

Though he knew the chances of them seeing each other again was very unlikely he ravished this moment. Her body was perfect, her heat was inviting and her moans were to die for. There was nothing as sexy as this woman. Too bad he will never know who she was nor where she's from. He had to make this night count.


	2. 2

It was 11am and he was dragging his feet to the hokage's office. This is a horrible way to start the New Year. Couldn't the hokage have been more considerate. Seriously... The party ended around one in the morning. Didn't she know people, especially him, were going to want to sleep the whole day afterwards.

Being an addict of alcohol she should know what it's like to wake up after a party. Tsh she probably wants everyone to suffer with her. As the hokage she can't miss a day of work but her subordinates can. She just couldn't live with others taking a break... What a jerk

~•~•~•~•~•~

Gaara walked towards Temari's bedroom and stood at the door. "Temari the hokage has sent a letter saying you should meet up with shikamaru to finish paperwork and start working on the upcoming chunnin exam"

"Five more minutes Gaara" she groaned turning onto her side, pulling her blanket over her shoulders. She was exhausted but couldn't shake the thoughts of last night in her head. The guy she had been eyeing at the party had filled every part of her mind.

 _She had been looking for Shikamaru while at the same time giving excuses to her brothers that she was thirsty or needed to use the bathroom in order to leave their side. Even though she was very overprotective of her brothers she felt that just for today they can manage without her._

 _After an hour of walking around she gave up her search and filled her empty cup with the punch that obviously had been intoxicated. Leave it to Naruto to spike the drinks._

 _While drinking, she turned around to look at the crowd. Maybe he would somehow notice her if she stood in one place. The thought quickly was thrown out. She had made sure to look as different as possible just to surprise him. Actually she really wanted to see how he would treat her if he didn't know it was her. He would have to know every little detail about her face and body to know it was her. It was all planned out in her mind. She knew Nara would probably put on a mask with his daily attire and his same old ponytail. But even with her keen eyes she still couldn't seem to find him. There were other men with ponytails but the height, weight and stance were way off. Her plan wasn't going well. She started to grumble about how Nara always seemed to throw off her plans when she heard some yelling._

 _She looked across the room and saw a blonde girl that looked around her age exasperated at a young man. The man looked bored out of his mind. She probably had way too much to drink at that point because she couldn't stop staring at the man. He had a tux with a dark mask that made him look mysterious. His hair was dark and neatly combed back. Every girl that walked by couldn't help but to pause and admire him for a second. In shorter words, he was very handsome and she just couldn't stop staring._

 _"Oi Temari were leaving" her brother Kankarou had said from behind her, startling her._

 _"W..why so early?" She asked trying to hide her blush from jumping like some scared cat._

 _She looked at her brother and was relieved to see he hadn't noticed anything. "Gaara had a little too much to drink so I'm going to take him back to the hotel to rest... We can't have the Kazekage getting out of hand in Konoha now can we?"_

 _"You're right. Let's go"_

 _"It's OK I can take him. I was suppose to take care of him but I didn't do a good job so I'll go..."_

 _She thought about her options. Go with her brothers or stay a little longer._

 _"Anyways I know you still haven't found Nara so you don't have to worry about me and Gaara"_

 _"What!?... I'm not-"_

 _He help his hand up, dismissing her denial._

 _"Whatever. Just don't stay up too late"_

 _She let out a sigh. Maybe she should just go. If Shikamaru was here she would've found him by now. He probably wasn't attending the party anyway. He is a lazy man after all._

 _Kankarou had already made his way towards Gaara. But before she could take a step to follow she saw a figure at the corner of her eyes._

 _It was him... The mysterious man._

 _Well I guess I can have SOME fun if that lazy idiot was going to waste his time doing nothing. Besides if she had meant anything to him, he would be here looking for her as well._

 _She made her way to the same table where he was devouring all the punch. She hesitated for a while to talk to him. The blonde girl that was nagging him was probably his girlfriend. She shouldn't be making moves on a taken man..._

 _Maybe some friendly chat wouldn't hurt. She told herself._

 _He had sat down by the time she made up her mind. They had started a conversation rest felt like a dream. The way he didn't waste time to make his move. The heat from the kiss was... Was-_

"Temari it has been more than half an hour already. Hurry and go to the hokage!" This time the voice being Kankarou's.

Her eyes snapped open and remembered she had duties. She couldn't be day dreaming about some guy she won't ever see again...

As she swung herself off her bed she grabbed a hair tie but couldn't find her other ones. She didn't even bother to change her clothes either and rushed out the room.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Shikamaru had been waiting for the troublesome woman to make her appearance but after 5 minutes he gave up waiting for her. The party must've been too much for her to handle he thought. She must've drank a lot if she was running late.

He started on the paperwork thinking he would help her out by getting some done before she arrived.

He had gotten into working mode but after several minutes he was interrupted by the door swinging open.

He looked up to see the most cruelest, ruthless, and baddest kuniochi in a dark blue kimono robe that wasn't securely tied. Her hair had been tied up into one ponytail which was very un-temari. Her bangs were almost the same but a little bit messier. As he observed her a little bit more he noticed her fan wasn't with her nor her headband. She looked so unprofessional. Even though any other person could see she wasn't remotely presentable, he still found her utterly attractive.

Though he was admiring her, he wasn't going to let this chance to tease her pass up.

"Good morning Temari-san you're looking marvelous today" he said as he stood up and bowed, trying to control the smirk forming on his face.

"Cut the crap Shikamaru." She said sternly but before she could sit down and hide behind papers he saw a small blush on her cheeks.

Both sat across one another with folders and papers all throughout the table. After a while of silence and reading paperwork his eyes started to wonder. He was looking out the window at the clouds but didn't seem to find satisfaction. He decided to look at Temari instead. Giving her a once over he noticed she had some dried up drool on her left cheek. She must've barely gotten out of bed he thought. It was rare to ever see her in this predicament.

A smile formed on his lips. He was silly to think that a girl he had never met could be perfect. Right now Temari was a mess and yet she was still gorgeous. Any other girl would have lost some of her beauty if she was in Temari's shoes...

He let out a sigh

...Too bad it couldn't have been Temari in his arms last night.

As he thought about last night, his eyes started to linger around Temari's breasts. He started picturing Temari's face on the girl from last night.

Catching himself staring at her his face flushed with embarrassment. "Troublesome" he grumbled to himself and reverted his attention to the papers.

He looked at her again, glad to see she was too concentrated to notice him staring. Feeling confident he started to look down her kimono again. This time noticing how much she was exposing. Because of the hurry she was in she hadn't properly tightened her sash around her hips causing the kimono to expose more cleavage than usual.

She had seen him stare from the corner of her eyes. She didn't know whether he was looking at something behind her or he was actually looking at her. Taking a chance she looked up for a second then reverted her eyes back to the paper. He was unmistakably looking at her... To be more precise, her boobs. She acted as if she wasn't conscious of his lingering eyes. But she could tell he was starting to feel uncomfortable because he was starting to fidget. He would lean back in his chair then after some seconds he would scoot his seat forward.

A devious thought crossed her mind. Since he looked so drawn by her cleavage, this could work to her advantage. With him distracted there was no doubt work was going to take longer than it should so why not speed up the process.

"Shikamaru can you pass me that paper" her voice seemed to have startled him because the second she said his name he quickly started rummaging through the papers.

"S..sure. H..here" he said embarrassed.

"This isn't the one" she said. Before he could make a move to give her another one she leaned forward exposing even more to him while she selected a random paper off his side.

His eyes were fighting not to look but it was a losing battle. He wasn't a pervert. If it had been any other girl flashing him he would've dismissed the idea of looking. But it wasn't just any girl. It was Temari. She somehow took down his walls and made him into a pervert. A pervert only for her.

"Shikamaru I have an idea" she said taking her seat across him.

"Hmm?...what is it"

"Well this is taking long so why don't we save the chunnin exam paperwork for when I come back and just do the suna/Konoha relation papers instead."

"You have a point. The party last night was exhausting"

She stopped reading the paper in her hand and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You went?"

He could see the change of tone. Oh geez what I say now. "Uhh... Yes?"

She couldn't tell him she was looking for him at the party. He would never let her live it down if he knew she had walked around the crowds of people for hours looking for him. But how could she have missed him. She knew his height weight and body features so why couldn't she find him?

She took a second to look him over.

Well he looked the same. He didn't seem to have put on some weight. His uniform was also the same. His hair was up in a ponytail and...

"Did you do something to your hair?" She questioned.

He was taken aback. First she glares at him as if he had insulted her then she looks him up and down like he's hiding something and now she's asking about his hair!?... Women

He sighed. "My troublesome mother trimmed some off"

"I see..." Was that it? The reason she couldn't find him was because his hair had been shorter than usual? That couldn't be possible. Even if it was a little bit shorter she would've noticed his other features to know it was him.

No one knows what Temari thinks not even him sometimes. She was being very weird... Asking about his hair out of the blue was very weird in fact. He felt that if he didn't get her attention now she might hurt herself.

"Did you have fun?"

"...Huh?" She had been too focused on her thoughts she forgot he was there.

"Did you have fun" he repeated.

"Fun? Pfft! I drank and then hit on a..." She caught herself off mid sentence. There was no way she was going to tell anybody about that little moment in the closet. She thought quickly for another answer.

"You hit on what?" He asked rather curious for her reason on hesitating.

"Uhh sorry I just remembered something about Gaara... So anyway. I drank and I hit someone" yup she hit someone. Now to think of a reason.

"Oh... Why?" He was expecting something like this. Her temper always got the best of her.

"Some pervert tried to put the moves on me" she exclaimed trying to sound believable.

"Serves him right" was all he could say. Anger built up I him. He could already picture her looking stunning with her four pigtails and some uncontrollable man touching her. He would've probably wanted to make a move on her too but he was too drunk to pull that off. Instead he was in a closet making out with a random woman. Guilt washed through him. He was one of those nasty perverts that Temari hated. If she had seen him at the party she would've been disgusted by him.

"What about you?"

He looked up at her gaze and remembered they were still in a conversation. "I was... I ummm... I left early" unable to think of a better answer.

"Why?"

"I wasn't feeling well" he responded guilty of having to lie.

Temari couldn't have felt any worse than what she felt at that minute. She had thought of him as a lazy good for nothing and had ended up having sex in a closet with a stranger just because she had thought he was ditching the party and now she finds out that he had been sick. He needed her and where was she? In the hands of another man. "Oh...do you feel better now?"

He saw her eyes soften with genuine concern.

"Yeah..."

Both went back to work, drowning in their own guilt and regret.


	3. Chapter 3

He had four months, FOUR MONTHS, to think about what he was going to tell Temari and yet he was walking back and forth in front of the village's gate, with nothing in mind and nervous.

Troublesome... He thought as he leaned on the edge of the gate, closing his eyes. Confessing to a troublesome woman was a life and death situation. It all depended on how the woman takes it. If she feels that he's toying with her feelings, he's a goner. If she gets embarrassed she'll think it was done on purpose which also means he's a goner. If she doesn't feel the same way she will laugh at his face and tell him in the harshest way she doesn't feel the same. But if she does feel the same way... Hmmmm well can't say he's ever seen that before, it could lead to possible harassment but in the end everything turns out fine he presumed.

He started to hear footsteps coming from out of the gates and lifted his gaze to see a shadowy figure with pigtails and an edge of a fan visible over the shoulder. He didn't need anymore information to know that was Suna's greatest kunoichi.

As she got nearer, he could see her clearer. His pulse started racing.

"Good morning Shikamaru" she said smirking at him, putting her hands on her hips.

Maybe he could actually confess his feelings after it was now or never he straightened up and made sure he looked as sincere as possible. It was habit already to have the lazy demeanor but if he wanted Temari to take him serious he had to put effort.

"Temari, I..-"

"Shhh..." She whispered, bringing her index finger up to his mouth. "I know you want me right now but I have duties I have to do first"

He looked at her bewildered by her straightforward attitude. Her touch sent waves down his spine. His stomach felt jittery for some reason but what was even stranger was the craving of wanting to touch her.

Temari took her finger off his lips and moved her hand to his cheek softly, looking straight into his eyes.

"Shall we get going"

Before her hand could fully pull out of his reach he quickly snatched it and pulled her whole body into his, crumbling all the restraint he had, and moved his face to hers, aiming for her lips. He couldn't just let her walk away now. Now that they were on the same page.

As quick as he had grabbed her, Temari had swiftly flung her other hand onto his face, stopping him from getting any closer.

"Shikamaru! Stop." Her voice came out cold and serious. It took him a second to register her words.

"I...I'm sorry Temari" his cheeks fuming with embarrassment. Shikamaru let her go convinced he had scared her.

Before he could apologize a second time she grabbed his hand and dragged him through the gates.

"What hotel and what number" she demanded as they passed by the two gate watchers.

"Golden Tower; 4A"

They passed through the village until reaching the hotel. She didn't say a word the whole way but by the looks of it she didn't seem happy at all.

They passed the man at the counter, grabbing the key to her room.

Once they were in the room she let go of his hand. Shikamaru stood in place preparing himself for Temari's fury but it never came. Instead she threw herself on the sofa and moved her hands behind her head.

Some seconds of silence passed before Temari lifted her head to look at him. He saw her mouth curl into a wide grin.

"Geez Nara. I didn't know you wanted my sister that bad"

He was looking at a grinning Temari before a puff of smoke revealed a different figure. It was none other than Temari's brother Kankarou.

"Kankarou...?" He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before "why didn't you tell me from the beginning who you were? Why are you even impersonating Temari anyway? She's going to kill you when she finds out what you did!"

He was disgusted by the fact that if Kankarou had not moved fast enough earlier, he would have to live with the memory of kissing a man forever.

He grimaced as he remembered the one time he walked into his classroom at the academy only to witness Naruto being pushed from behind and probably sharing his first kiss with Sasuke.

He remembered laughing out loud at the sight but now karma had come to pay him back. He would die if anyone found out about this.

"Calm down Nara... Geeeez...first of all, Temari is...sick OK? And second of all I have her consent to be her for today..." Kankarou's face turned from relaxed to terrified. "She will kill me if she finds out I was flirty with you!... You better keep this between us Nara because if she comes after me, I'll make sure she comes after you too!"

He nodded. He didn't doubt his words. If he didn't have a death wish then this will surely stay a secret. But just in case Kankarou let it slip he would have to gather more dirt on him before he left for Suna.

"Sooo why couldn't you just have told lady Tsunade that Temari is sick instead of going through the trouble of getting caught impersonating a sunan jounin?" He was starting to think this whole thing was Kankarou's way of having fun.

But if this was all Kankarou's doing then Temari wouldn't have let him come alone. She would have been here also because it was her mission he reasoned.

"Listen. You probably think that this is just for kicks but it's not. Temari takes her reputation very seriously. If people were to find out she skipped out on her duties because she was sick, she would probably fake her death and move to the other side of the world" Kankarou sat up and looked him straight in the eyes, daring him to object. "Nara you're going to help me right?"

"Look Kankarou for all I know you're messing with me. I'm also certain you're exaggerating about Temari..." Before he could finish Kankarou got up furious and darted his arm intending to grab Shikamaru's jacket but before his hand landed on the jacket, Kankarou was frozen in place, unable to move.

Shikamaru let out a sigh.

 _Why me?_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Shikamaru where's Temari?"

The 5th hokage looked at him confused as to why his partner wasn't at his side.

The 5th hokage saw Shikamaru scratch the back of his head looking conflicted as if pondering something. But she couldn't think of any reason why he was without Temari.

Since Sasuke's rescue mission she remembered their close relationship. That's also the reason she assigned Shikamaru with the escorting mission in the first place. The day she was informed Temari was the ambassador of Suna, Shikamaru happened to come by her office.

 _"So Shikamaru, what do you know about Temari"_

 _"Temari?"_

 _He had been reading over a paper when she had asked him. The second Temari's name was mentioned he had lost all concentration. He looked up at her but his bored appearance was gone. She didn't know whether he realized it or not but he actually looked intrigued._

 _"She's a long range wind user. She uses a fan to release her attacks. She also seems to analyze her opponents carefully before making her move but sometimes she gets too fueled up the she loses focus..."_

 _Lady Tsunade listened but what Shikamaru was telling her wasn't what she was looking for. She had wanted to know Temari's personality, loyalty, just to see if she was trustworthy. But Shikamaru was explaining her battle style and how it took skill to manipulate the wind the way she did._

 _If she didn't know any better she would think Shikamaru had taken a liking to the daughter of the fourth Kazekage._

 _"Shikamaru what about her personality?" She asked at a pause Shikamaru had taken from his long analysis._

 _"Uhhh... She's troublesome" that's all he told her but from the look on his face it seemed he was straying off in thought._

 _"I see..." She was actually thinking of putting an anbu to guide her but she took one last glance at Shikamaru. He had a smile on his face. Not a big smile but a little curve on his lips indicating a smile._

 _"Shikamaru" bringing him back to reality "if she's as troublesome as you say she is then we would need someone with good intellect to guide her around the village right?"_

 _Shikamaru paused to think for a second then responded. "Yeah but if you put someone like an anbu she might get offended..." He scoffed "and trust me lady hokage she's not someone you want to make angry"_

 _"I see..." She put her finger on her chin acting as if she was thinking hard but she already had made a decision. "Shikamaru for now on every time Suna's ambassador is due to arrive you will be her escort" she ordered._

 _Shikamaru had let the papers in his hands fall to the ground the second the hokage had finished._

 _She narrowed her eyes at him. "Is there a problem... Shikamaru?"_

 _Getting the message he quickly started to pick up the paper. "N-no hokage-sama"_

 _"Good. She is to arrive in a week"_

That's how he became the escort of Temari and ever since then, there was never a time that Temari was seen without him by her side.

"I came to pick up the paperwork lady hokage" he said hoping he sounded convincing. The last thing he needed was the hokage getting involved. If she found out he was lying then it would mean the end of the world. Lady Tsunade would make him do more work than ever imagined.

"That doesn't answer my question Shikamaru" Lady Tsunade didn't like stalling. If he was hiding something he should spill it now.

Narrowing her eyes at the young Nara, she crossed her arms to show her impatience.

Though in the outside Shikamaru didn't look phased, in the inside he was freaking out. He could feel the weight of pressure over his body.

He was debating whether he should go through with helping Kankarou. Shikamarue was a leaf ninja after all, lying to the hokage was asking for trouble. Not only would he be punished but -

Before he could think the worst case scenario the office door opened.

"Sorry to come in without knocking hokage-sama but I thought I'd drop off the entry list of this morning before I take my break" Genma, one of the gate watchers had just stepped into the office, giving Shikamaru more time to make a decision.

Tsunade sighed and unfolded her arms to receive the papers.

Genma had been grinning the second he saw Shikamaru in the room but Shikamaru being occupied with other matters in his head didn't comment on it.

"Oi Shikamaru where's your lady?" Genma said mockingly.

Lady Tsunade lifted her head away from the papers to look at Genma and then to Shikamaru.

"Hm?" Shikamaru was confused.

"Don't try to deny it, Me and Kotetsu saw you hand in hand with the ambassador"

"It's not what you think" Shikamaru answered rather calm.

"So why isn't she here?" Lady Tsunade interrupted.

Seeing Shikamaru blush was surprising but seeing him uncomfortable and sweaty was even more shocking. Genma and Tsunade went wide eyed and smirked simultaneously.

"Never mind Shikamaru. Here's yours and Temari's paperwork. You're free to go"

"What!?" Shikamaru didn't understand. He looked back and forth from the hokage to Genma.

Seeing their smirk unwavering he decided to just do as told. He was actually relieved that he didn't have to make a choice. He opened the door of the office to head out.

"You better hurry stud your lady is waiting for you" Genma blurted out before he closed the door.

~•~•~•~•~

"So how did it go?" Kankarou asked sitting on the sofa watching TV in the dark.

"They think I'm having sex with your sister" Shikamaru answered moving towards him.

Kankarou let out a snort. "Yeah wouldn't you love that"

"Yeah I would" Shikamaru whispered to himself. He sat down next to Kankarou and let the day pass him by.


	4. 4

Shikamaru had stayed up all last night doing the paperwork that corresponded to him but because of Kankarou's whining, he had taken up the ambassadors half as well.

At 12am Shikamaru had finished Kankarou's side of the paperwork. All he needed now was for Kankarou to look over some papers that revolved around Suna.

He dragged himself off the couch and made his way to Kankarou's temporary room. He knocked lightly on the door but no one answered. He stood closer to the door putting his ear against it to hear any snoring, it was dead quite.

"Kankarou?" He twisted the knob and opened the door a little, fearing he might catch Kankarou at a wrong moment but when he got no answer he opened the door more.

"Oi wake up I need you to look at something" he turned on the lights only to see the room empty.

He ran to the window but didn't see any sign of intrusion or resistance, in fact it seemed more like Kankarou sneaked out.

Shikamaru sighed.

 _Troublesome_...

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Buy me a drink boys" a blonde haired lady with four pigtails purred to a crowd of men surrounding her, as she winked at a random man.

The blonde had on a black bikini and was dancing on a table that had a pole right in the middle. Dollar bills were all over her feet as some other bills were latched onto her bikini bottom.

Unknowest to anyone the blonde was Temari but at the same time it really wasn't Temari, it was Kankarou. But also Unknowest to everyone, even Kankarou, Shikamaru was also at the bar in the back corner.

Shikamaru saw how Kankarou swung Temari's hips from left to right and around the pole, he would be lying if he said he didn't get a little aroused by the movement. But just as the feeling came it left as well. Knowing full well that through that sexy transformation was Kankarou.

He didn't need to search many places to know where to find Kankarou. He was after all the heaviest drinker out of the siblings. It didn't take Shikamaru long to find him but he wasn't going to ruin his chances on getting an upper hand on Kankarou.

His plan was to simply enjoy the show and head back before Kankarou. Once at home he would act as if he had never noticed Kankarou's absence.

Shikamaru leaned back on his chair and watched money fly onto the table that supported the blonde in the bikini.

Shikamaru wondered how Kankarou would be able to explain this to Temari if she ever found out. He winced at the thought of Temari leaving Kankarou near death out in the desert.

 _Sorry Kankarou but it's either you or me_

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

People say to follow your dreams but would people say it if they knew the kind of dreams people desire.

Most people seek fame and riches; to many that seems reasonable but what they don't think about is the fact that in order to achieve such goals something must be sacrificed. In order to reach fame one must make a name for themselves; leaving the close bonds they once had in pursuit of their own desires. Riches is only a part of fame. One would say its for the sake of their family that they desire money and gold but can one truly stay pure when they have everything they ever wanted? Money tends to corrupt even the most humblest of people so why seek it? Why seek things that require sacrifices and risks? Are they worth it at the end?

These were thoughts that haunted ninja who had no direction in life. They were between the lines of doing whatever it took to be somebody in this world or giving up and letting death take them.

A young bald man around his early twenties sat in front of a fire. He looked up at the sky, stars twinkling with light at every glance. Through the darkness he waited patiently, asking himself whether his life was really worth taking others'. Whether fame and fortune were actually worth it.

Out of the shadows a woman with gray hair who looked around her early twenties as well came into view. She had beautiful blue eyes and had her short hair in a bun while her long bangs parted leaving her forehead uncovered. She had no signs of wrinkles and was curved in the right places. She wore normal clothing. No ninja attire just a regular blue kimono with a black sash... So it may seem but in truth she had hidden weapons around her person.

"What's our current position?" the bald man that went by the name Jewl asked. His gaze hadn't wavered from the starlit sky as he addressed the woman.

The woman known as Yuki made her way closer to the fire, taking a seat across Jewl. "There's been a change of plans" she stated.

Jewl had taken his gaze away from the sky to look at the woman across him. More intrigued by her voice then what she had actually said.

"Yuki how many times am I going to tell you to stop using your jutsu on me" he scolded her.

"Tch. Well I wouldn't have to if you would look at me when I'm speaking to you" she said matching his tone.

Yuki and Jewl grew up within a small clan village. Their clan specialised in transformation. Their jutsu didn't need chakra to maintain their transformation so ninja weren't able to detect anything. They could easily turn into a child and walk into a village without spiking any suspicion.

Their small village depended on such jutsu for resources from other countries. Such was their dependence that they didn't live for long. Many families fled the small town to start anew in more prosperous villages but for Yuki and Jewl that was not the case.

As children they saw the remaining clan members suffer, trying to keep themselves alive. Yuki and Jewl had fled as teenage lovers. They wanted a better future for themselves and their future children but because of the new system placed in every village their fresh start never became reality.

Every person that was born into their clan had to swear secrecy. They were bound to never reveal any information on their clan or jutsu. As bounded by such they could not enter any village. In order to live or work in a village, they had to fill paperwork of their origins and jutsu because of that they were forced to live in the outskirts of the villages, using their jutsu only for survival purposes.

They came to a point where they couldn't take it anymore and started to feel hate and resentment towards those enjoying life without a care in the world. When they had an opening they would kill couples and use their identities as there own.

At first they hesitated on killing but when they couldn't find a better way to keep them from the outside world they had to get rid of them. Their new lives was short lived. The dead bodies would ultimately get discovered and thus couldn't keep the pretenses.

Jewl had been gifted with the transformation jutsu that had been passed down through generations, as for Yuki she was not as fortunate yet she had skill when it came to persuasion. She was able to release genjutsu through her voice. When in a tight spot, Yuki had always come through, seducing men and getting her and Jewl off with a warning.

"The Kazekage's sister is pregnant. If we are to take over Suna we need some way into the family. As of now they don't know who the father is. If you were to get close to her..." Yuki took her eyes off the man in front of her and stared at the fire. "Maybe she could marry you for the sake of brothers reputation"

Jewl's gaze softened. He knew that it was for their survival but even though he didn't show it regularly he still loved the woman in front of him. She had been with him for so long he didn't want to be undevoted.

"Yuki..." She looked up to see his loving eyes looking back at her as he continued "its for our future... I will never love anybody as much as I love you"

She couldn't help but smile back. Maybe she could wait a while longer to tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank all those who are following my story and also those who take time to review it. I'm not much of a reviewer myself so I understand if most people just read the story without reviewing. I'm also not the greatest writer but I'm working on it :)**

"Temari!..." A young teenage girl with short Sandy blonde hair waved at a distant. She quickened her pace towards the older woman.

Temari had just bought a bag of veggies and fruits from a merchant when she heard the voice of the girl.

Having recognized the girls voice, Temari took her bags and started making her way through the crowds of people avoiding confrontation with the girl.

 _Oh no... Not her!_

She kept hearing the girl shout out her name.

 _She's still coming!... Why won't you leave me alone!_

When she figured the girl wouldn't quit until she spoke to her. Temari stopped.

She turned around facing the panting teenager.

"What is it Matsuri" she said irritated at the girl's persistence.

"Temari! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you!" Matsuri, oblivious to the irritation she had caused Temari, looked at her with marveled eyes. The girl had always admired the sand siblings ever since Gaara became her teacher. Temari, being the only girl out of the three, was more of a role model to Matsuri which was why she always made the effort to talk to the fierce kunoichi when she needed advice.

"I'm just peachy" Temari snarled. " what is it that you wanted"

The young girl's cheeks started blushing while her eyes started to look anywhere but Temari's glare.

"Well you see..." She started "I...I heard some rumors..." She brought her eyes back to look straight at Temari's. "...about you"

Temari's glare vanished. She looked at Matsuri confused as to what rumors she could have possibly heard when all of a sudden she froze in place. She felt as if someone had just poured a bucket of ice water all over her. She had forgotten all about her pregnancy for most of the day, even now it still felt like she was in a dream but she knew it wasn't. It's been around four months and she still didn't want to believe she was going through all this.

Temari let out a sigh. "What kind of rumors?"

"Well..." Matsuri started to fidget with her fingers. Temari could see how uncomfortable she was. "...it's none of my business but people are saying you have a secret lover..."

"Uhhh..." Temari didn't know whether to deny it or ask how such a rumor even started but before she could respond, Matsuri looked up at her still blushing but this time she looked determined.

"Temari-san please tell me who he is... It's that Konoha ninja isn't it? The one with a ponytail!" She brought her finger to her chin, thinking. "What was his name again?..."

 _Ugh how...troublesome... Maybe I should just tell her what happened. I'm sure she can keep a secret unlike Kankarou and Gaara._

Temari grabbed Matsuri's arm and dragged her to an empty alley while the young girl kept thinking of the Konoha ninja's name.

Temari massaged her temples.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this_...

"I got it! It's Shimimaru!"

Frustrated, Temari put her hands on Matsuri's shoulders and looked her square in the eyes.

"Matsuri I'm about to tell you something but you have to promise to keep it a secret.. Got it!"

Matsuri gulped and nodded.

"OK well first off I'm pregnant" Matsuri's eyes widened, her eyes fell from Temari's face to her stomach.

"W..who's the father?" Matsuri asked, keeping her eyes on Temari's stomach.

Temari took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't know..."

It was dead quiet for a while before Temari continued.

"It was at a masquerade party..." Temari put her hands on her tummy and started massaging it. She felt her growing bump and closed her eyes. "He had black hair... It was neatly combed back and was held in place by gel... He was sooo...intriguing, that I just couldn't stop myself..." Tears started rolling down Temari's cheek.

All Matsuri could do was listen, she knew Temari didn't like people taking pity on her. But Temari wasn't one to cry so easily either but she was.

Temari cleaned off her tears before opening her eyes once more. "Now I'm pregnant"

Matsuri saw Temari giving her a weak smile. She knew of Temari's pride in her intelligence and strength, she knew being pregnant was probably the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to her especially because she didn't know who the father was.

"Does Shimimaru know?"

Temari's eyes widened at the girl's question.

"...no. Shikamaru doesn't know..."

"Well shouldn't you tell him?"

Temari was starting to feel herself getting hot. She gave out a nervous laugh "ummm I got a lot of things to do Matsuri but I hope I can trust you with my secret" it seemed stupid to Temari of having said that. She wouldn't have told the girl if she didn't trust her. But it had been the only thing she could've said to distract the girl from the current subject. She needed to get going before Matsuri decided to ask another uncomfortable question.

"You can count on me Temari-san!" She heard the young girl call out as she walked away.

Temari and Matsuri had parted ways but were oblivious to a little boy in the shadows that had overheard everything.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Shikamaru had been walking towards the ambassadors hotel room when his ear started inching.

 _Some troublesome person is probably talking about me_...

He was about to knock at the hotel door when an anbu appeared by his side. "Lady hokage has sent you a message" he stated and gave him the scroll before vanishing.

"Tch"

Shikamaru knocked at the door and was let in by 'Temari'

"Helllooo Shikamaru"

"Ugh you know how gross it is when you do that" he said disgusted while closing the door behind him.

Kankarou let out a laugh before heading to the couch. As he did so, Shikamaru started to read the scroll he had been given.

 _Shikamaru,_

 _You are to accompany Temari back to Suna. The Kazekage has asked for your assistance on a mission stating he will need you and Temari. I have accepted the Kazekage's request so pack your stuff and get going._

 _\- your Hokage, Tsunade_

Shikamaru threw the scroll at Kankarou and started to make his way back from where he had come through a minute ago. "I'll be back in half an hour and then we leave"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"You what!?" Temari shouted.

"I've asked the hokage to send Shikamaru" he stated calmly, as he looked over a paper on his desk. "Are you not friends with him, Temari?"

"Yes but I don't want him to know about this" she said pointing at her stomach.

"People are going to find out sooner or later Temari"

"But why him?" Temari pouted as she sat across her little brother's desk.

Gaara stood up and walked to the door. "Shikamaru is the only one I can trust for this mission." He opened the door to head out "now if you'll excuse me I have to go water the cacti" before Temari could ask anymore questions the door closed.

...What mission?


End file.
